Tails Doll
.]]Tails Doll is a character from the racing game Sonic R. Due to the character's paranormal appearance and movements, it spawned numerous creepypastas on the nets. In SomecallmeJohnny's series, the Tails Doll plays the role as the series' antagonist, albeit a rather inactive one. It's goal is simple; kill our beloved reviewer. While his incentive is generally unknown to the mass majority, there is speculation that it's reasons for his malicious behavior towards Johnny is because of the reviewer's dissing of the character in the Sonic R review. Sonic R The Sonic R review marked the Tails Doll's debut in the SGB Review/Johnny vs. series. After Johnny lambasted on the terrible controls of the game, he made a remark that the Tails Doll was the worst due to his poor movement. What initially seemed as annoyance soon turned into murderous intents, and as the review closed, the Tails Doll trapped Johnny within a Final Fantasy like battle arena. It nearly succeeded in killing Johnny, though with the assistance of Elliot and Mark, Johnny managed to trap the Tails Doll within his TV. SAW Posing as Jigsaw, the Tails Doll trapped Johnny and Elliot, before forcing them to play SAW: the Video Game. When Johnny and Elliot gave it a miserable review, they questioned the identity of Jigsaw, who turned out to be the Tails Doll. Johnny and Elliot free themselves and prepared to face off with their nemesis once more. Before a battle can ensue however, Mark entered the scene, and despite the warnings made by Johnny, turned the TV off, locking the Tails Doll, seemingly trapping him for eternity. Mega Man 7 and Ghosts N' Goblins In Johnny's Mega Man Marathon, the Tails Doll had actually found refuge inside the residence of Nathan. There, Nathan humorously titled it "Demonic looking Fox Thing". Later down the road, When Johnny commands Nathan to leave, Nathan warns Johnny that the Tails Doll had disappeared in a flash of light, laughing maniacally. We then see a close up of it's mug, and it continued to make cameos in Mega Man 7's credits, and Mega Man & Bass. However, we wouldn't get a clear look at Johnny's old arch nemesis until the end of Mega Man 9/10, where after luring Johnny to play Ghosts N' Goblins and Super Ghouls N' Ghosts, Tails Doll warped behind Johnny, taking the reviewer by surprise. Tails Doll then made Johnny review both games. Despite a great disinterest from both of them, Johnny succeeded in eliminating Ghosts N' Goblins, and found Super Ghouls and Ghosts a challenging yet neat game. Saddened by his loss, Tails Doll hurls his final insults/threats to the other two brothers before ominously foretelling a final challenge. That final game was unclear for some time, though speculation arose that due to the Sonic Hat's appearance in the final scene of Johnny vs. Ghosts N' Goblins & Super Ghouls and Ghosts, some believed a Sonic title was the next review. While the video was indeed followed up by Sonic Lost World, Johnny neither hated the game or hated it, so that premonition was false. Once Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Shattered Crystal got a largely negative response from the reviewer, many thought that it was the fated game, though that wasn't the case... At the end of the review of SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, a tense draw of the games was held, but Johnny casually reacted to seeing Mega Man Battle: Network Transmission. As the YouTuber walked off, Tails Doll grunts "Huh, guess I should've removed the other games first". The fated game was finally revealed after the Mega Man Network Transmission review as Ecco the Dolphin, Johnny's childhood nightmare. Tails Doll had written a letter to Johnny ordering him to review the game for the fans, sealing his fate. After bashing the game and it's respective franchise, Johnny was supposedly rid of the curse, though the Tails Doll did not appear for a final time, and the lackluster conclusion of said finale has left many to wonder if Ecco was truly the end of the Tails Doll's curse. Johnny did play sonic the lost word but me I play megaman7. Tails doll tell my friend Jason Knoll that to play megaman6 or sonic r. Category:People Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters